


daft pretty boys

by euphoriaspill



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [6]
Category: Eight Cousins Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriaspill/pseuds/euphoriaspill
Summary: Rose can't save Charlie, as much as she might like to.





	daft pretty boys

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt 043, teasing.

"I  _do_ wish you boys would give up that filthy habit."  
  
Charlie has never denied himself anything and won't start now. "It's a shame girls can't be preachers, cos, the profession would suit you." A wicked smile spreads across his face. "Perhaps you'd like a drag?"

"Uncle Alec wouldn't approve." After all the trouble he went to, to keep her out of corsets... "Ladies don't smoke."  
  
He leans over and kisses her on the crease where lip meets cheek. "You're far too good for me," he says with a laugh like ash; she can smell champagne. "Far, far too good."


End file.
